


yeah, he kind of is

by anenglishwolf



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Comic, Comic-Con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenglishwolf/pseuds/anenglishwolf
Summary: Thor comes into Stuart's shop to look at comic books.Stuart's totally suave and cool about it.  Yep.
Relationships: Thor/Stuart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is BBT. "Oh Thor, _he's_ hot." "Yeah, he kind of is."

Stuart sells comic books _about_ superheroes. Not _to_ them.

Well, not until the afternoon that _Thor_ walks into his store, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Although the first he knows about it, is when there’s a polite cough behind him, at the counter. On account of Stuart’s got his _back_ to the customers, while he scrutinizes some really fabulous line-art and color modulation in a new indie comic about, uh, foxy prehistoric ladies stealing fire from their menfolk. And establishing a poly lesbian matriarchy. In fur bikinis.

Ahem.


End file.
